Dont leave me again mom KRISYEOL
by soshine
Summary: KRISYEOL here . cute baekyeol dan baeksoo.. karena komitmen bodohnya,chanyeol terpaksa mencari pekerjaan sana sini.. tanpa sengaja melihat pengumuman lowongan sebagai pengasuh anak yang dibuat oleh kris. apakah chanyeol berhasil mendapatkannya, jika ia berhasil, dapatkah chanyeol menaklukkan anak kecil yang keras hati bernama baekhyun?atau mungkin beserta hati sang ayah?
1. Chapter 1

Dont leave me again... mom

KRISYEOL HERE

cute couple baeksoo

Park chanyeol, gadis berusia 18 tahun, dengan beranggapan berusia 18 tahun dia harus mandiri, tidak menjadi beban orang tuanya lagi. Tapi orang tua chanyeol ngotot , jika chanyeol masih tangggungan orang tuanya. Kecuali chanyeol sudah menikah, maka tanggung jawab diserahkan pada suami. Tapi chanyeol tetap tidak mau mengalah, dan akhirnya orang tuanya mengalah tapi dengan syarat kebutuhan perkuliahan chanyol, tetap tanggungan orang tuanya.

Tapi sekarang, jika chanyeol dapat mengulang kembali, disaat chanyeol memperdebatkan komitmen mandiri pembawa sengsaranya, chanyeol akan bersimpuh, bersujud sukur kepada orang tuanya, dengan menyerahkan tanggung jawab kehidupannya kepada kepada orang tuanya, dengan beruraikan air mata kebahagiaan. Tapi sekarang hanyalah tinggal penyesalan. Dengan keadaan yang mencekik chanyeol. Perlahan lahan tapi pasti, uang saku hari demi hari, semakin menipis dengan sendirinya. Ditambah uang sewa apartement, yang akan memasuki tunggakan dua bulan. Diperparah dengan ibu pemilik apartement, dengan rutinnya tiap pagi berteriak dari balik pintu, menagih uang sewaan yang tertunggak. Diiringi dengan tendangan tendangan senada, dari kaki ibu pemilik apartement yang super montok pada pintu, yang jika ibu pemilik tidak berhenti menendang nendang beberapa saat kemudian, pintunya dapat dipastikan akan rubuh dengan indahnya.

Dengan keaadan yang semakin terjepit, dengan terpaksa chanyeol menyibukkan diri, dengan mencari pekerjaan kesana sini, daripada datang kepada orang tuanya, membuat harga dirinya runtuh.

Tak ada yang menggambarkan pekerjaan yang dicoba begitu sempurna. Hanya sebuah wawancara yang bermula didalam ruangan dan berakhir di sebuah lift, yang lebih cantik dari ruang kamar apartement chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang lemas, akibat tidak berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan. Memilih menyenderkan tubuhnya, pada tiang yan ada disisi jalan. Tanpa sengaja, chanyeol menoleh menghadap tiang, dan melihat sebuah selebaran kertas tertempel lusuh, pada tiang sandaran chanyeol.

DIBUTUHKAN SEGERA

PENGASUH ANAK

JIKA BERMINAT SILAHKAN DATANG KE ALAMAT YANG TERTERA

PUKUL : 4 S/D 6 SORE

HARI : SENIN S/D SABTU

PALING LAMBAT : 25 FEBUARI 2016

Entah apa yang merasuki chanyeol, semangatnya kembali naik. Lemas yang ada ditubuhnya, terhempas cantik dengan sendirinya. Mungkin, itu berasal dari nilai nominal gaji yang ditawarkan, sungguh menggiurkan. Empat kali lebih besar, dari gaji nya sekarang, yang bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran cepat saji. Tanpa pikir panjang, chanyeol mempertaruhkan uang sakunya, untuk memanggil taksi. Karena tarif taxi di seoul seperti ini, cukup mengguncang isi dompet anak kuliahan, apalagi chanyeol yang hidup jauh dari orang tua. Bisa dibilang, kau akan bertahan hidup selama dua atau tiga hari, jika kau benar benar hemat, dengan tarif taksi yang cukup tinggi. Tapi entah apa yang dipikirkan chanyeol, bahwa inilah akhir dari pencarian kerja yang telah dinantinya.

Selama kurang dari 20 menit perjalanan, tanpa henti chanyeol terus berdoa, dan sesekali, terdengar tepukan pada pahanya, untuk mengurangi rasa gugup. Bagaimana tidak, jika wawancara ini juga tidak berhasil, mau tak mau, dia harus menghancurkan egonya, didepan orang tuanya. Uang sakunya benar benar kandas, bahkan saat ini hanya cukup untuk satu kali makan saja. Itupun karena chanyeol telah melewatkan makan siangnya.

Tanpa terasa, chanyeol sampai pada alamat yang dituju. Perlahan chanyeol mendekati pagar putih tinggi, yang menghalangi pandangan, terhadap bangunan rumah yang ada didalam. Ketika semakin mendekat dengan gerbang pintu, chanyeol menarik nafas gugup dan perlahan tangan terangkat menekan bel.

Siapa?", seseoang menyahut dari interkom

Enngg..umm.. saya park chanyeol, seorang pelamar menjadi pengasuh", jawab chanyeol gugup, ditambah suara berat dan serak, namun tetap terdengar seksi, yang berasal dari interkom, membuat chanyeol merinding.

Tak ada jawaban, chanyeol semakin gusar, dan menarik narik ujung bajunya tak karuan.

Oh tuhan, berikanlah aku kesempatan", ujar chanyeol lirih, sambil melompat lompat kecil, seakan akan gerbang akan menjawabnya.

Seakan akan gerbang menjawab permintaanya, perlahan lahan pintu gerbang bergeser terbuka., mengungkapkan seorang lelaki muda. Jika dilihat masih berumur 20an. Berperawakan tegap tinggi, dan didukung wajah bak super model,. Mata yang tajam, beralis tebal, bibir kecil berisi, rahang tegas yang tajam, seperti mengintimidasi siapa yang melihatnya saja, orang akan rela menjadi pengasuhnya. Termasuk chanyeol.

Tetapi khayalannya buyar seketika, stelelah melihat anak kecil berusia sekitar 5 atau 6 tahunan, berlari mendekat dan dengan sengaja menubrukkan diri, pada kaki pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, dan segera mendekap kaki pemuda jangkung tersebut posesif. Ditambah lagi anak itu memanggil pemuda tersebut dengan sebutan "APPA", membuat chanyeol seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong. Bagamaimana bisa, pemuda ini sudah memiliki anak di usia sangat muda? WOW.

Melihat situasi ini, chanyeol menggeserkan tubuhnya kebelakang, pemuda yang ada didepannya harus diwaspadai. Dia sudah memiliki anak diusaia muda, apalagi kalau bukan playboy berat?ditambah tampang yang mendukung, membuat chayeol semakin berfikir negatif. Pasti seseorang yang ditidurinya hamil, dan mau tak mau, dia harus bertanggung jawab.

Halooo...mbak baik baik saja?", kris mendekatkan wajahnya, melambai lambaikan tangannya, tepat di wajah chanyeol yang terdiam termangu.

Aa..aah maaf, park chanyeol imnida, saya adalah salah satu calon melamar menjadi pengasuh disini", ujar chanyeol kembali memperkenalkan diri.

Hanya kata oh yang keluar dari bibir kris,membuat chanyeol salah tingkah, ditatambah kris yang mengamati penampilan dirinya. Lebih tepatnya, seperti hendak nongkrong dengan temannya, daripada mengahadapi tes wawancara. Bersepatu kets putih, celana jeans hitam panjang tanggung super ketat, menunjukkan pergelangan kaki putih jenjang, ditambah paha sedikit mengintip dari aksen sobekan sobekan kecil pada jeans. Baju kaus putih bertangan ¾ yang tidak terlalu ketat, tapi entah kenapa itu terlihat kekecilan bagi chanyeol, sehingga sedikit mengungkapkan pinggangnya yang ramping. Rambut diikat kebelakang sedikit awut awutan, benar benar kekinian.

Melihat penampilan chanyeol yang nyeleneh, tidak terlihat ada niat untuk mencari kerja. Kris segera menolaknya, dan segera menggeser pintu gerbang, tapi dihentikan oleh kaki chanyeol,

Apa lagii? Kau ditolak bodoh", jawab anak kecil mencibir

Baekki ah? Tegur kris tidak suka, melihat anaknya tak sopan

Bukannya diam, baekhyun justru menjulurkan lidahnya pada chanyeol.

Ingin rasanya chanyeol menggeplak kepala baekhyun kesal, entah kenapa chanyeol dan baekhyun seperti terlihat sudah bermusuhan sejak lama.

Ahahaa...tidak apa apa kok, saya baik baik saja", jawab chanyeol meringis, sambil mengelus kakinya yang terjepit mohon beri saya kesempatan", mohon chanyeol memasang wajah memelas.

Tapi sekarang sudah lewat pukul 6, dan lagi hari ini adalah hari terakhir", jawab kris dingin

Em benar, pulang saja sana, SYUH...SYUH..",oceh baekhyun dengan nada mengejek, memperkeruh suasana.

Kalau tidak keras kepala bukan chanyeol namanya. Tak mengindahkan ayah dan anak yang ada didepannya, justru chanyeol mengoceh menjual cerita. " tolong berilah saya kesempatan sekali saja, pekerjaan ini benar benar saya butuhkan, saya berkualiah di seoul, jauh dari orang tua. Saya harus biayai hidup sendiri, orang tua saya kurang mampu untuk biayai kuliah saya. Jika tidak dapat pekerjaan ini, habislah aku. Uang sewa apartement yang sudah menunggak dua bulan, dan sedikit lagi akan menghadapi ujian semester, dan lagi uang saku, kian hari kian raib secara gaib. Dan chanyeol sengaja mengeluarkan isi kantong kiri dan kanannya, dan tak ada sepeserpun yang keluar, hanya kain kantong yang mencuat keluar, untuk memperdalam suasana.

Oh tuhan demi apapun itu sesampainya chanyeol dirumahnya nanti, dia akan segara melepon orang tuanya, untuk meminta maaf mengatakan orang tuannya yang tidak tidak.

Seperti tidak memberi kesempatan pada kris, chanyeol kembali berbicara. " dan juga, anda jangan ragu, saya ahli dalam mengurus anak, karena saya juga memiliki keponakan dan super nakal juga, jadi jangan khawa..aa...". chanyeol terdiam sadar apa yang diucapnya, yang sedikit mengejek,jadi salah tingkah, muka sudah memerah malu.

Kesal dengan ucapan chanyeol", baekhyun semakin keras menolak chanyeol",

Appa...tutup saja pintunya..lihat, bahkan dia sudah mengejekku", rengek baekhyun sambil menarik narik lengan appanya,dengan muka memerah ingin menangis.

Oke... baiklah, kita bicaranya didalam saja, hari sudah mulai gelap", sahut kris memecah suasana, sambil menggendong anaknya, yang pasti akan menangis, karena sang appa lebih memilih yeoja yang didepannya daripada anaknya.

Perlahan lahan gerbang terkuak lebar memperlihatkan sisi yang ada didalamnya. Terlihat halaman yang begitu luas, di tengah ujung, berdiri kokoh sebuah bangunan berasitektur klasik modern. Tidak kuno dan tidak terlalu modern. Jika dilihat dari halaman, rumah tersebut tidak terlalu besar dibandingkan halaman yang luas. Yah tapi tetap jauh lebih besar dibandingkan rumah orang tua chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengekor takjub pada yang dilihatnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan daun pintu rumah, kris membukakan pintu segera, dengan sedikit kesusahan, karena baekhyun belum berhenti merengek dari gendongan kris.

Chanyeol hanya bisa berdecak kagum, isi dari rumah tersebut sangat terlihat mewah, berbeda jika hanya melihat rumah dari sisi luar yang tampak sederhana, dari perabot yang mewah, jika kau memecahkannya, maka kau akan menangis kejer, kehilangan uang saku selama setahun. Tv yang super gede memanjakan mata, sofa yang benar benar menggiurkan untuk ditiduri.

Silahkan duduk chanyeol", suara kris membuyarkan lamunan chayeol

Hmm,,,baik",chanyeol segera duduk, mengambil posisi tepat dihadapan sang pemilik rumah.

Mau minum apa?", tawar kris ramah. Dengan sopan chanyeol menjawab" air putih, terima kasih", tapi chanyeol sangat tergoda untuk meminta minuman beralkohol mahal, melihat sisi rumah yang waw, pasti minuman seperti itu tak seberapa, tapi chanyeol tak sedang gila,karena sebuah minuman, mempertaruhkan hidupnya.

Oke..tunggu sebentar", kris beranjak dari duduknya.

Kini hanya ada chanyeol dan baekhyun di ruang tamu, mendadak suasana menjadi suram. Chanyeolpun siap siap, jika baekhyun bertindak yang tidak tidak.

Jadi?", akhirnya baekhyun berbicara, kaki disilangkan,seolah olah dialah yang akan menginterview

Apanya yang jadi?'

Ya itu ngelamarnya'

Tentu saja saya mau ngelamar,emang mau ngapain lagi euuhh", jawab chanyeol mulai kesal.

Bo'ong pasti pasti ada motif lainkan", sahut baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Motif apaan?baju kali ah, pake motif", chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya,terkekeh geli

Pasti ngerayu appa kan...tuh ", tunjuk baekhyun pada baju chanyeol kekecilan."pulang aja deh appa gak bakal tertarik, banyak nuna yang lebih cantik, tapi pada ditolak.

Siapa yang mau ngerayu,euuhhh...", jawab chanyeol mulai kesal, dibilang jelek pula lagi.

Bohong ah,,"

Tadi nuna baru lihat pengumumannya, gak sempat ganti baju, jadi langsung kesini.."

Boohhoonnggg..", sahut baekhyun sedikit bernada

Ihh, kamu kecil kecil kok ngeselin seeehhh..". jawab chanyeol mulai tersulut emosi.

Euumm,,jika tidak, pasti gaji yang gedekan, trus belum tentu bisa mengasuh, aku ditelantarin dweh", jawab baekhyun nyeleneh tak mau kalah, dengan muka di sedih sedihkan.

Emang sedikit ada motif karena uang,tapi klo ngasuh anak mah gampang, tenang aja, nuna gak bakal nelantarin kok",sahut chanyeol pede sambil mengedipkan mata.

Bo'ong,,..gimana mau ngurusin yang lain..., diri sendiri aja gak bisa, tuh eyeliner aja meleber kemana mana", tatap baekhyun jijik.

Itu kar...ee..", ucapan chanyeol menggantung, jika dia bilang, eyelinernya kacau karena menangis sehabis ditolak kerja, bisa bisa makin sadis ni anak ngebuli dia.

Melihat chanyeol tak membalas, membuat baekhyun terkekeh.

Baekhyun yang hendak kembali berbicara, dengan kata kata sadisnya, terhenti karena kehadiran sang appa. Membuat chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

Jadi anda bersedia sebagai paengasuh anak saya?kris memulai interview

Ya, saya benar benar bersedia", jawab chanyeol mantap, walaupun hatinya menjerit,melihat kelakuan anaknya barusan

Peraturan disini, tidak ada kekerasan fisik,membentak, dan selama senin sampai sabtu, anda harus tinggal disini, minggu anda hanya separuh hari bekerja dan memiki waktu bebas setengah hari. Di luar perkuliahan anda harus stay dirumah,kecuali keadaan darurat, bagaimana?", tawar kris

Saya setuju", ucap canyeol penuh dengan keyakinan

JADII anda...

DITERIMA...

DITOLAK...

Sahut kris dan baekhyun bersamaan...

APPAaa..."ucap baekhyun cemberut...

BAEKKiiee...", kris ikut berpura pura menceberutkan mukanya..melihat tingkah anaknya yang lucu.

Mendengar dia telah diterima", chanyeol berjingkrak kegirangan,sampa dilihat ayah dan anak keheranan, membuatnya jadi salah tingkah.

Entah apa yang membuat kris menerima chanyeol, dilihat dari penampilan sangat tidak meyakinkan, anak yang ceplas ceplos. Dan bukan juga dari cerita chanyeol yang terlalu klise. Apalagi tadi, kris melihat pertengkaran baekhyun dan chanyeol. Tapi Dibenak kris, chanyeol adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Jadi saya pamit dulu, saya akan mengemasi barang," akhirnya chanyeol memulai berbicara.

Apakah kau tidak ingin bergabung makan malam?kurasa kau juga belum makan?,"tawar kris dengan senyum menawannya, membuat chanyeol sedikit memerah.

Ingin rasanya chanyeol mengubur dirinya dalam dalam karena malu, setelah kris menawarkan makan malam,perut chanyeol berbunyi" KRRUUKK KRRUUkKk" kelaparan. Seakan berkata" YA YAA AKU MEMANG SEDANG LAPAR, AYO KITA MAKAN SEGERA".

Mendengar suara perut chanyeol, kris menjadi tertawa, bahkan baekhyun yang tadinya merajuk ikut tertawa.

ehmm.. ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau menginap disini saja, disini tidak ada taksi yang lewat, itu cukup jauh,"seru kris lebih kepada memerintah, untuk mengalihkan suasana canggung.

Umm.. baiklah,"jawab chanyeol menunduk malu, sambil mengikuti kris.

Sementara si anak kecil, mengikuti dibelakang dengan cemberut, sambil memikirkan sesuatu;...

Reviewnya dibutuhkan ya...soalnya bary belajar nulis cerita..bagus atau tidak..


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya, chanyeol dapat melepaskankan penatnya pada kamar yang ditunjuk kris untuknya. Kamar yang cukup luas, bahkan kau masih dapat berguling guling dilantai. Tidak seperti kamar apartement chanyeol, hanya dapat di tempati lemari dan kasur, tiga langkah dari kasur kau akan mencium tembok, itu benar benar sempit.

Chanyeol naik keatas kasur, menanggalkan celana jeansnya, ya itu kebiasaan chanyeol tidur hanya memakai celana dalam saja dan melepaskan sepatu lalu menendangnya sembarang.

Selama 90 menit chanyeol mencoba memaksa memejamkan mata, selama itu pula chanyeol berguling guling 60 kali, pikirannya terus terfokus pada baekhyun. Apakah dia sanggup menghadapinya, bahkan chanyeol belum resmi bekerja, baekhyun sudah berani mengerjainya. Dan akhirnya chanyeol berhenti berguling guling yang ke 75 kali. dengan mengambil hapenya, browsing cara cara mengasuh anak, bukannya memberi manfaat bagi chanyeol, justru dia makin stres membaca kasus kasus anak yang dibacanya. Tanpa terasa chanyeol akhirnya jatuh tertidur, hape yang terlepas dari tangannya dan menghantam keningnyapun sampai tak terasa.

.

.

Chanyeol terpaksa menghentikan air liur yang mengalir pada pipinya, akibat mendengar dentuman dentuman keras memekakkan telinga yang berasal dari balik pintu.

Nunna ya nunnaa... bangun.. bagaimana mana bisa aku yang membangunkanmu" terdengar suara anak kecil yang menjengkelkan, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari baekhyun.

Iya bentar baekkie ah"sahut chanyeol serak,dan bergerak menuju pintu dengan sedikit sempoyongan mengingat chanyeol hanya tidur satu setengah jam.

Sesaat chanyeol membukakan pintu, bukan ucapan selamat pagi yang di dapat, justru dihadiahi teriakan 5 oktaf yang memekakkan telinga dari baekhyun. seperti kesurupan baekhyun menarik kasar gagang pintu dan kembali menutupnya.

Aarrrgghhhh...nunnaaaaa... kau mencemari mataku, aku masih berumur lima tahun dan kau sudah menggodaku? apa tidak cukup appa saja?aku masih terlaluu muda" teriak baekhyun sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Mendengar teriakan baekhyun, chanyeol refleks melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya yang hanya memakai celana dalam. dasar chanyeol bodoh"rutuk chanyeol sambil menjedukkan keningnya pada pintu. Dan Secepatnya chanyeol memakai celananya.

Makasih ya baekhyunie bangunin nunna"ucap chanyeol yang sudah keluar kamar, sambil menarik gagang pintu menutup, yang dibelakangnya.

Cih siapa yang mau bangunin, itu karena disuruh appa... TERPAKSA"jawab baekhyun sinis dan menambah penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Nuna apa kau sudah memakai celanamu"tanya baekhyun dengan suara teredam dari telapak tangan yang masih menutup matanya.

Sudah nih" seru chanyeol sambil mebuka kedua telapak baekhyun, seperti mereka baru saja bermain petak umpet. Terkejut dengan tindakan chanyeol, baekhyun refleks menarik tanganya kasar, lalu berlari dan berteriak "jangan berani berani menyentuhku".

Huh dasar, dibaikin malah tereak, hobby kali" batin chanyeol bete sambil berkacak pinggang.

.

.

Eeuumm..."chanyeol bingung harus berkata apa, mengingat dia baru memulai kerja, sudah membuat kesalahan bodoh dengan bangun lebih lama dari tuan rumah. Ditambah lagi kris telah menyiapkan sarapan utuknya dan kris sedang sibuk menyuapi baekhyun,yang seharusnya pekerjaan chanyeol.

Duduk dan makanlah dulu" kris mempersilahkan dengan ramah, sambil menunjuk makanan yang disediakan untuk chanyeol.

Euummm..maaf"chanyeol memberanikan diri berbicara.

Maaf, saya telat bangun dihari pertama, itu karena saya terlalu excited dengan pekerjaan baru saya, membuat saya susah tidur dan akhirnya bangun telat" ucap chanyeol beralasan

Susah apaan, tidur sampai gak pake celana gitu" ucap baekhyun lirih, membuat chanyeol tersedak sakin malunya.

Tidak apa apa" jawab kris terkekeh. aku juga dulu begitu, bahkan aku dihari pertama nyaris dipecat, tapi untung saja hanya terkena potongan gaji" lanjut kris masih terkekeh.

Mendengar perkataan baekhyun saja, chanyeol sudah tercekat apalagi ditaambah pernyataan kris, serasa makanan yang ditenggorokan chanyeol berubah menjadi duri. Benar benar keluarga berlidah tajam.

Melihat reaksi shock chanyeol, kris segera berkata "tenang chanyeol, aku bukan orang seperti itu" yang masih terkekeh geli melihat reaksi lucu chanyeol

Dentingan dentingan suara peralatan makanan yang berasal dari meja makan, terdengar seperti backsound pengiring sarapan pada keluarga kecil, ayah, anak dan ibu...emm lebih tepatnya ibu pengasuh. Keheningan tak berlangsung lama ketika kris memulai percakapan.

Apakah rumahmu jauh dari sini? Kalau tidak keberatan kami ingin mengantarmu, lagipula aku dan baekhyun tidak memiliki rencana hari ini, setelah itu mampir sebentar ke toko mainan, iyakan sayang?"tanya kris sambil melirik chanyeol dan baekhyun bergantian.

Tidak mau, aku mau nonton tv aja" jawab baekhyun malas

Iya tidak apa apa, lebih baik saya pergi sendiri " sambut chanyeol

Hhmmm...baiklah, berarti tidak ada mainan baru hari ini dan juga chanyeol shi,bukankah kau sudah kehabisan uang?bahkan kemarin kantong sakumu terbalik keatas?"ucap kris seperti terdengar mengancam pada kedua lawan bicaranya.

Perkataan yang dilontarkan kris seperti menghipnotis keduanya, membuat keduanya berseru bersamaan" AYO KITA BERANGKAT"

.

.

Dengan setelan sewarna biru dengan appanya, baekhyun dan kris terlihat seperti pasangan lucu, benar benar membuat chanyeol seperti pengasuh, hanya menggunakan pakaian kemarin yang tak terlihat rapi lagi.

Ayo kita berangkaatt..." seru baekhyun penuh semangat dengan tangan kanan terangkat keatas, seolah olah seperti bukan dialah yang menolak ajakan tadi.

Lets gooooo..." sahut kris mengikuti baekhyun bertingkal lucu, membuat chanyeol senyum senyum sendiri melihatnya.

Belum sampai chanyeol menggerakan pantatnya untuk duduk di bangku belakang, baekhyun sudah memotongnya dan menghempas pintu, tepat didepan wajah chanyeol. Kepala baekhyun menyembull dari balik jendela mobil, tertawa mengejek chanyeol. Akhirnya chanyeol duduk dibangku penumpang disebelah pengemudi, hasil dari instruksi kris.

.

.

Perjalanan begitu tenang, baekhyun terdiam sibuk melihat pemandangan sekitar dari balik jendela, muka nyaris tertempel pada jendela, meninggalkan bercak embum pada jendela. Kris yang fokus pada jalanan, sesekali ikut bernyanyi dari suara radio, walaupun terkadang kris bernyanyi lari dari musiknya, tapi itu membuat chanyeol nyaman dan tenang. Sedangkan chanyeol sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya, mau berbicara atau hanya diam saja sepanjang jalan, mengingat chanyeol yang hobby ngomong membuatnya terasa kikuk.

Mata chanyeol yang mulai tertutup mengantuk, kembali terbuka karena merasakan beban dipahanya. ternyata baekhyun merangkak naik di pangkuan chanyeol tanpa izin.

Dibelakang aku tidak bisa melihat jalanan di depan"jelas baekhyun dengan muka menengadah ke atas menatap wajah chanyeol, seolah olah tatapan chanyeol seperti meminta penjelasan.

Its okey baek"seru chanyeol memposisikan baekhyun dengan tepat dipangkunnya dan memelukknya dari belakang.

Mungkin baekhyun akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit akan menerima chanyeol, tapi chanyeol salah, beberapa saat kemudian baekhyun menghentak hentakkan tubuhnya pada pangkuan chanyeol, entah itu disengaja atau itu berasal dari guncangan mobil. Walaupun chanyeol memiliki paha yang cukup berisi, tapi tetap saja itu terasa sakit. Baekhyun hanya cengengesan melihat chanyeol meringis. Jika yang disampingnya bukan kris, mungkin chanyeol sudah melempar baekhyun dari balik jendela dengan senang hati..

.

.

.

.

 **Sebenarnya aku gak mau nulis ch 2 nya.. klo cuma mau nulis sesuatu jadinya aneh,... jadi tak tulis dikit.**

 **Reviewnya dong, seperti kata mbak kim sohyun, tanda bacanya masih kacau, ini yang ch 2 sudah diperbaiki, tapi mungkin masih kacau, soalnya benar2 newbie nulis cerita, jadi mohon masukannya, lagi tergila gila nulis cerita niihh...**

 **Trus, klo di liat2 ceritanya kurang seru gitu jadi agak males,,... jadi mohon masukannya**


	3. Chapter 3

Walaupun semalaman tenaga chanyeol habis terkuras, karena dampak dari kesibukkan menata ruang kamar barunya, bahkan dia sampai mengikuti kata kata fengshui. Hanya karena tata letak, chanyeol dapat menghabiskan waktu sampai tiga jam. Tapi chanyeol terpaksa menyeret tubuh jangkungnya dan menjejakkan kedua telapak kakinya pada lantai yang terasa dingin dipagi hari ini. dengan tenaga yang belum terkumpul penuh. Sedikit terhuyung, chanyeol menuju dapur dengan mata sedikit tertutup mengantuk. ruangan yang telah dilintasi belum terlihat tanda tanda kehidupan. Isi penghuni mungkin masih sibuk dengan mimpi masing masing dan beberapa menit lagi akan berakhir dengan ending yang belum dapat diprediksi.

Sampai di ruang dapur yang cukup luas bahkan ruangan tersebut dapat diisi dengan empat orang untuk tidur. Chanyeol mengedarkan penglihatannya, penuh dengan segala sesuatu jenis peralatan masak, dari berukuran kecil sampai berukuran besar, dari alat yang sangat dibutuhkan sampai alat yang tidak ada gunanya sama sekali seperti stiker stiker bergambar makanan yang terdampar tak tersentuh di ujung rak piring, isi kulkas yang penuh makanan dari buah, sayur, daging yang belum diolah, sampai bahan rempah rempah yang terkecil, itu cukup untuk persediaan selama semingu. Tetapi dari banyaknya bahan makanan yang tersedia, chanyeol hanya membuat sandwich sederhana.

"oke mari kita memasak" seru chanyeol tengah mengikat rambutnya, dan mengikuti instruksi masakan pada note pink kecil yang tertempel pada dinding pintu kulas." Hhhmmm perfect taste" chanyeol berujar beberapa saat setelah selesai masak dan dengan bangga mengangkat hasil makanannya. dan hampir saja, Makanan nyaris tergelincir dari tangan chanyeol, terkejut mendengar suara kris dari sudut ruangan."Fiuuhh nyaris saja" gumam chanyeol sambil mengelap keringat imajinernya sambil berlalu menuju ruang makan yang telah ditunggu pemilik rumah.

"makanan datang" seru chanyeol semangat,meletakkan makanan didepan masing masing, dan tak sabar melihat reaksi dari keduanya. Dilihat dari pandangan, kris segera mengangkat sandwich menuju mulutnya yang sudah terbuka lebar, setelah merasakan makanan dalam mulutnya, terlihat sudut bibir kris terangkat membentuk senyuman dan sekilas melirik pada chanyeol seolah olah bekata " good job chanyeol", melihatnya chanyeol menjadi tersenyum malu, bukan karena pujian akan makanannya, tapi karena senyum kris yang menggetarkan hati. Dilain sisi, baekhyun tengah sibuk mengamati sandwich dari tiap sudut, mencari cari bagian celah yang dapat diperdebatkan. Tak ada bagian yang dapat diprotes, akhirnya menyerah dan segera menyentuh makanannya dengan sedikit malas.

"cha baekhie ah, pergi mandi nuna akan memandikanmu, dan chanyeol ah, segeralah bersiap siap setelah memandikan baekhyun, kita akan berangkat bersama kesekolah baekkhyun dan kekampusmu, dan satu lagi, aku mungkin akan terlambat pulang jadi kau bisa menjemput baekhyun nanti" perintah kris sehabis makan. Dan chanyeol hanya mengangguk sepakat.

Segera baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi dan melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu dan melemparnya kesegala arah jauh chanyeol sedikit bersusah payah akibat kegiatan yang ditimbulkan oleh baekhyun. Tanpa melihat sekitar baekhyun melompat kedalam bathtub membuat chanyeol basah dibagian pinggang, chanyeol hanya bisa menahan kesal.

"Tidak dalam bathtub baekie, ayo keluar nuna akan menyabunimu" seru chanyeol, tangan kiri menyambar sabun yang terletak diwastafel.

"tidak mau, sini berikan sabunnya padaku" balas baekhyun berusaha merampas sabun dari tangan chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa, kita tidak akan bermain, kau akan terlambat sekolah baek, jika tidak kau dan aku akan kena marah appa"ancam chanyeol yang berbuah hasil, akhirnya baekhyun keluar dari bathtub dengan sedikit bantuan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sibuk menyabuni baekhyun, dan baekhyun sibuk memukul mukul air bathtub dan chanyeol berakhir basah kuyup akibat percikan air. Dengan pengorbanan basah kuyup akhirnya baek selesai mandi juga.

Sebelum tangan chanyeol sampai menyentuh handuk, baekhyun sudah melarikan diiri keluar, meninggalkan genangan air dimana mana. Membuat pekerjaan chanyeol menambah.

"nunaaa...ayo tangkap aku kalau bisa" tantang baekhyun sambil tertawa

Bukan hal mudah bagi chanyeol mengejar baekhyun yang bertubuh mungil, chanyeol tidak memiliki tubuh gemuk tapi memiki tubuh yang tinggi, setidaknya tulangnya mengambil bagian pada berat tubuhnya, yang pasti membuatnya memikili bobot diatas 50kg.

"Baekkie ah.. HosH...HOSH...berhenti...nuna capek"bujuk chanyeol ngos ngosan, kedua tangan memegang kedua lutut setengah berjongkok menahan capek, handuk yang tertempel pada bahu hampir terjatuh.

Kris yang keluar dari kamarnya, berdecak kesal melihat tingkah onar baekhyun dipagi hari. " baek, tidak ada berlari lari didalam ruangan dalam keadaan telanjang" tegur kris kesal. "dan kau sudah membuat keributan dipagi hari"

"lalu dimana bisa telanjang?dikamar tidur?"baekhyun terhenti menjawab pernyataan kris dan sepersekian detik baekhyun kembali berlari gembira.

Mendengar ucapan baekhyun, ingin rasanya kris detik ini juga mencukur kepala baekhyun dan melemparkan baekhyun ke kuil shaolin untuk mengajarkannya bagaimana cara mulutnya bertatakrama yang baik.

Akhirnya dengan bantuan kris, chanyeol berhasil memasangkan seragam sekolah berwarna biru kotak kotak pada baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus tertawa memberontak melihat kedua orang dewasa didepannya kewalahan.

"fiuuuhhh selesai juga" seru kris bersyukur gembira melakukan highfive dengan chanyeol.

Sementara baekhyun masih berguling guling dilantai berkutat berusaha memasang kaos kaki sendiri.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari rumah kris, kira kira menghabiskan waktu kurang dari 2 menit, bangunan sekolah baekhyun sudah terlihat semakin dekat, memiliki pagar yang cukup tinggi, terlihat dari ruang ruang pagar, sekolah memilki halaman yang luas di fasilitasi permainan anak anak bermain. Bangunan hanya berlantai dua dan tanpa bangunan yang berlapis lapis seperti kebanyakan, tapi masih tampak bergengsi. Akhirnya kris mematikan mesin mobilnya tepat disamping gerbang sekolah. Merasakan mobil tak lagi bergerak, baekhyun segera membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju seseorang laki laki dewasa yang sedang sibuk menyapa murid dan orang tua yang sedang mengantar anaknya.

"Hallo mr zhang" sapa kris mendekati lay, diikuti oleh chanyeol

"Hallo mr wu dan hallooo..?"balas lay menggantung, dengan tangan menunjuk chanyeol bingung

"Ahh halo mr zhang, park chanyeol imnida"balas chanyeol ramah sedikit menunduk

"Ahh siapa dia mr wu?"tanya lay ceplas ceplos terkenal dengan kepolosannya."kalian benar benar terlihat serasi, apakah kalian pasangan?". Mendengar penuturan lay keduanya hanya terdiam terkejut dan muka keduanya sudah memerah malu dan baekhyun melihat sinis pada gurunya.

"Mereka bukan pasangan mr zhang dan chanyeol nuna hanyalah pengasuhku" jawab baekhyun kesal dengan bibir bawah sedikit lebih maju cemberut.

"Tapi baek mereka benar benar terlihat baik, lihatlah bahkan mereka sama sama memiliki tubuh yang tinggi,seperti saling melengkapi" tutur lay melihat kedua orang dewasa didepannya, seolah olah lay adalah seorang penggemar lama, yang akhirnya dapat bertemu langsung pada idolanya dengan pandangan kagum.

"tapi tetap saja mereka bukan pasangan"

"tapi baek, sebagai anak yang baik kau harus mengakuinya,meraka terlihat serasi"

"tidak...sama sekali tak terlihat serasi tuh"jawab baekhyun akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya kesal dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

lay yang sudah membuka mulutnya lebar untuk membalas perkataan baekhyun, segara dipotong oleh kris, percakapan yang mulai ngawur "ehm sebaiknya baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangannya mr zhang"

Seperti terbangun dari lamunannya, lay terkejut tersadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. "ehehee maafkan saya, ya sebaiknya kau masuk. Ayo beri salam kepada kedua orang tuamu baek" perintah lay yang masih saja nyeleneh.

"Ahjussiiiieee" jawab baekhyun cemberut

"ya ya maaf baek"jawab lay terkekeh

Segera baekhyun memberikan kris pelukan hangat dan juluran lidah menggembirakan pada chanyeol, dan segera berlari menjauh sebelum sang appa marah.

"dasar baekhyun, maafkan dia chanyeol" kata kris dengan pandangan menyesal. "dan mr zhang kami pamit dulu" kris berpamitan

"ya berhati hatilah tall couple"jawab lay semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya

Kris dan chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah guru baekhyun yang absurd.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju kampus chanyeol terasa hening kikuk bagi keduanya, keduanya tampak bingung untuk memulai percakapan.

"maaf sebelumnya jika aku sedikit lancang,dimana istrimu sekarang?" tanya chanyeol ragu ragu memulai percakapan.

"ahh kita belum sempat bercerita satu sama lain ya, istriku meninggal saat melahirkan baekhyun, disaat itu dia terlalu muda untuk melakukan persalinan, usia yang masih rentan untuk melahirkan, saat itu usia kami masih 16 tahun"akhirnya kris memulai percakapan yang cukup canggung dengan raut muka sedih." Dan sampai saat ini aku masih tetap jatuh cinta padanya,walaupun dia sudah pergi jauh"

Mendengar penuturan kris, chanyeol hanya bisa meminta maaf sedih, betapa beruntungnya wanita tersebut walaupun sudah tiada, kris masih mencintainya.

"tidak apa apa chan, ah ngomong ngomong kau mengambil jurusan apa?" tanya kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"aku mengambil jursan musik modern. Dari kecil memang aku bercita cita menjadi seseorang musisi" jawab chanyeol sedikit bangga.

"wah, terdengar keren. Jika kau membutuhkan seorang penyanyi,aku siap membantu, walau fals disana sini." Tutur kris membuat keduanya tertawa geli."tapi jika kau benar benar mebutuhkan seorang rap, aku benar benar cukp handal"

"benarkah?aku juga menyukai rap, apakah kau menyukai dinamic duo?atau big bang?aku benar benar suka rap mereka...terlebih pada TOP"tanya chanyeol terkejut gembira, kris dan dia memiliki hobby yang sama.

"dilain hari kita harus berduet chan, pasti akan menjadi duet yang panas" ajak kris, semantara chanyeol sudah menghayalkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka berduet, dan hatinya sedikit bergetar dengan nama panggilan yang dilontarkan kris.

perjalanan awalnya canggung dan menjadi menyenangkan, membuat perjalanan tak terasa sampai pada tujuan.

"terimakasi tumpanganya kris" ucap chanyeol malu malu yang telah keluar dari mobil. "hati hati dijalan"

" sama sama chan" jawab kris tersenyum sambil melambai lambaikan tanganya, dibalas chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan satunya meremas tali tas yang terselempang ditubuh chanyeol sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya, terlihat seperti remaja yang habis berkencan.

.

.

.

Sepanjang kuliah dimulai chanyeol hanya melamun betopang dagu tampak tak berminat mendengarkan dosen menjelaskan materi, sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Melamum mulu, ada apa sih?"sapa seorang wanita mungil disebelahnya.

"ah eh..tidak apa apa minseok ah..hanya melamun pekerjaanku baru baru ini"jawab chanyeol asal

"ouhh.." balas minseok menangguk."semangat chanyeol ah" minseok menyemangati

Chanyeol yang tadinya melamun, malah beralih sibuk mengamati wajah minseok yang bulat chubby. Minseok yang di usia dini juga sudah memiliki anak pasti memiliki jurus handal menaklukkan anak kecil, yah walaupun bayinya masih berusia 6 bulan, setidaknya ada secuil informasi yang berguna bagi chanyeol. Akhirnya chanyeol mengajak minseok berbicara, membuat minseok ikut ikutan tak memperhatikan ocehan dosen yang didepan mereka.

Chanyeol yang terbawa obrolan nyaris sampai melupakan baekhyun, akhirnya tersentak berdiri,segera berlari meninggalkan minseok melongo terkaget."maafkan aku minseok ah, aku memiliki urusan yang nyaris kulupakan, lain kali akan ku traktir minum"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya jarak antara sekolah baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi rute bus berbeda jalur dari kris dan chanyeol yang lewati tadi pagi, membuat chanyeol sedikit panik pasti baekhyun akan mengamuk.

Chanyeol segera berlari keluar bus yang telah tiba, sedikit napas yang tersengal sengal akhirnya chanyeol telah berada di halaman sekolah baekhyun. Chanyeol memakasan mengedarkan penglihatannya walaupun kepalanya mulai pusing berlari lari dipanas hari yang benar ber menyengat. Disudut kiri halaman tempat gundukan pasir, terlihat segerombolan anak anak mengelili sesuatu. seperti firasat buruk, chanyeol segera mendekati tempat kejadian. Tepat berdiri dipinggiran kurumunan anak anak, chanyeol shock bukan main, saat ini ini baekhyun tengah bergumul dipasir dengan anak bertubuh lebih besar berkulit lebih gelap, hanya seorang anak perempuan bermata bulat yang berusaha melerai, sisanya hanya berteriak ketakutan, bersorak, memberi semangat, bahkan ada yang melakukan taruhan.

"HENTIKAAANN...JANGAN MENARIK RAMBUTKU...AKU TIDAK SUKA" baekhyun menjerit, wajahnya tertempel rata pada pasir, tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai wajah lawannya.

"aku tidak mau, kau telah mendorongku sampai terjatuh" balas kai, yang masih menjepit tubuh baekhyun dengan mendudukinya.

" kaiiii... berhenti berkelahi" teriak anak perempuan kecil bernama kyungsoo,sambil terus berusaha menarik lengan kai menjauh percuma, karena tubuhnya lebih kecil dari keduanya.

Segera tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, chanyeol mengangkat tebuh kai, tapi tubuh baekhyun justru ikut terangkat dalam pelukan kai, terlihat seperti mereka memang benar benar menempel satu sama lain yang tak bisa dipisahkan jiwa dan raga. Akhirnya chanyeol berjongkok dan berbisik di telinga lawan baekhyun."kai, kalau kau tidak menjauh dari tubuh baekhyun kurang dari satu detik, aku akan menggantungmu ditiang bendera". Dengan sangat terkejut kai melepaskan tubuh baekhyun sedikit terjungkal dan berpaling melihat wajah chanyeol yang tersenyum manis. Dengan wajah merah ketakukan, kai mundur beberapa langkah dan berlari meninggalkan yang lainnya. Sementara wajah baek tercetak merah berbintik bintik kecil akibat himpitan pasir dengan lutut sedikit tergores kecil.

"ada apa ini baek?" ucap chanyeol tegas berusaha memperoleh penjelesan.

"nuna, baekhyun berkelahi karena pacarnya direbut kai" jawab seorang anak mendekati baekhyun dengan suara nyaring, bahkan jauh lebih nyaring dari baekhyun.

"tidak, kami berkelehai karena kai terus menerus mengolok olokku chen" jawab baekhyun teriak, membela diri sambil melirik kearah kyungso.

"tapi tadi kau bilang benci kai karena terus mendekati kyungsoo" chen masih saja ngotot dengan alibinya.

"KAU TEMAN APA BUKAN SEEHH, sana sama kai"teriak baekhyun mulai kembali kesal berjalan menjauh." Nuna, ayo aku mau pulang"

"baiklah, tapi kau masih hutang penjelasan padaku dirumah nanti baek" ucap chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menggandeng tangan baekhyun.

"ini untukmu baek" kyungsoo tersenyum malu menyodorkan 1 kotak kecil susu rasa pisang, menghentikan langkah chanyeol dan baekhyun keluar gerbang."semoga luka lukamu cepat sembuh"

Tidak ada tanda tanda tangan baekhyun berniat untuk mengambilnya, akhirnya sedikit membungkuk chanyeol mengambil susu dari tangan kyungsoo." Makasih kyungie ya susunya, pasti baekhyun akan meminumnya".

"ayo ucapkan terimakasih" bisik chanyeol ketelinga baekhyun.

"Goo...go..gomawo kyungie ah" baekhyun berterimakasih gugup dan akhirnya menerima susu dari kyungsoo yang ada di tangan chanyeol.

"oke kami pulang dulu kyungie, sampai jumpa" ucap chanyeol menirukan suara anak anak, dan berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo.

Dengan keadaan baekhyun seperti ini,tidak mungkin chanyeol mengajak pulang baekhyun dengan berjalan kaki, akhirnya chanyeol memilih naik bus walaupun perjalanan menjadi tiga kali lipat lebih jauh. Baekhyun sedari tadi hampir meledak menahan tangis, akhirnya benar benar kembali tenang, teralihkan melihat orang orang yang beralu lalang berganti menaiki bus, sesekali dia akan berdiri disamping jendela jika bus berhenti, dan dia tetap akan berdiri walau bus berhenti karena lampu merah, dengan raut wajah bingung menoleh pada chanyeol."KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG NAIK?"

.

.

 **REVIEWNYA LAGI YA DAN MAKIN BAGUS ATAU TIDAK CERITANYA**

 **mungkin masih banyak salah sini**


	4. Chapter 4

Kembali chanyeol menyeret kaki menuju ruang kelas baekhyun yang sudah berhari hari ditekuninya. Chanyeol menjulurkan leher dari balik pintu, untuk mencari baekhyun, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa itu baekhyun. Kanan, dua bangku dari belakang, terlihat baekhyun tengah sibuk bermain dengan kyungsoo dan teman bersuara cemprengnya. Seperti biasa chanyeol menuju tempat baekhyun dengan langkah lucu, menarik perhatian anak lainnya.

" jangan bertingkah seperti itu...kau konyol" ucap baekhyun sinis, kini teman lainnya lebih tertarik dengan kejenakaan chanyeol.

"tapi dia lucu"kyungsoo tertawa melihat chanyeol.

"aku tidak suka"ucap baekhyun tersinggung, kini sahabatnya lebih membela chanyeol dari dirinya. Dengan cepat baekhyun memasukkan segala barangnya kedalam tas dan juga yang tengah depegang kyungsoo menariknya dengan kasar, membuat kyungsoo berjengit terkejut, melihat perubahan emosi baekhyun begitu cepat.

"jangan kau lagi menjemputku" baekhyun menyeret langkah keluar ruangan, seperti sedang berjalan menuju tiang gantungan.

"appa begitu sibuk, bagaimana sekolah hari ini?"

"heehh"

"heehh?apanya yang heehh? Ucap chanyeol, berusaha menyeimbangi langkah cepat baekhyun.

"tidak ada"

"tidak ada heehh?baiklah, pegang tanganku mari kita pulang bersama" chanyeol berusah meraih tangan baekhyun.

"aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu"

Chanyeol berlutut dihadapan baekhyun, tangan memegangi kedua sisi lengan baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. " dengar baek, aku tahu kau tidak terlalu menyukaiku.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU NUNNA"

"itu juga tidak apa-apa, itu karena kau belum mengenalku, tapi aku benar benar menyukaimu" suara chanyeol rendah meyakinkan, tangan meremas remas lembut lengan baeikhyun. Baekhyun mulai menendang nendang pasir tak sabar. " baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Pasti lambat laun kau akan menyukaiku"kini chanyeol chanyeol bangkit dari berlutut, melihat baekhyun mulai beraksi.

.

.

.

"ayo makan baek, nunna memasak sup ayam untukmu" celoteh chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun tanpa respon, yang sekarang sedang sibuk menonton tv. memposisikan duduknya disamping baekhyun.

"ayo buka mulutmu baek, aaahhhh" chanyeol juga ikut membukakan mulutnya menirukan yang disuruhnya.

"tidak mau" jawab baekhyun menjauhkan tangan chanyeol.

"sedikit saja, lima sendok oke?" chanyeol berusaha tawar menawar pada baekhyun.

"aku tidak mau nunna" seru baekhyun mencibir, memalingkan muka

"kau tetap harus makan baek, nanti bakal jatuh sakit, mau?" paksa chanyeol dengan sedikit tertunduk, karena sekarang posisi baekhyun terjungking dengan muka tertutup rapat dengan karpet putih berbulu lembut.

Chanyeol melihat gerak gerik baekhyun yang mencuri-curi lirik curiga, segera secepat dia bisa menangkap tubuh baekhyun, tapi tetap saja terlepas dari gengganman chanyeol, tubuh baekhyun benar-benar menggeliat ditangan chanyeol seperti cacing tersiram oli.

Pintu kamar kris terbanting keras tepat di belakang chanyeol. Chanyeol segera bediri, masih memegangi piring makan baekhyun.

"eerrgghhh, sialan" gerutu chanyeol menyusul baekhyun.

" aku dengar kau mengatakan 'sialan', nunna aku mendegar kau mengatakannya, aku dengar, aku dengar" suara baekhyun yang teredam, terdengar dari balik pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tebal mahal.

"ayo buka pintunya baek"chanyeol memantapkan suaranya agar terdengar berwibawa dan tegas.

"tidak mau, aku dapat mengejekmu sesuka hati dan kau tak bisa melarangku, bahkan aku sudah menjulurkan lidahku berulang kali" baekhyun dengan gembira menjulurkan lidahnya.

" oke baek jika kau tidak mau membuka pintu, aku akan memberikanmu dua pilihan" tawar chanyeol.

"pertama, aku akan memanggil tetangga sebelah yang bertubuh gemuk, kau tahu dia benar benar galak baek" chanyeol menuturkan pilihan pertamanya.

"tapi aku tidak pernah melihat tetangga bertubuh gemuk, lalu setelah memanggilnya apakah kita akan memiliki acara minum teh bersama?" baekhyun kembali tertawa gembira mengetahui kebohongan murni chanyeol.

"kedua, aku akan mendobrak pintunya" chanyeol berusaha tak goyah dari sanggahan baekhyun

"nuna berbohonglah lebih baik, bahkan appa mungkin tak sanggup mendobraknya" balas baekhyun dengan nada mengejek geli.

Tangan kecil baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu yang terhubung rantai kunci. "nunna, ayo coba tangkap tanganku, ayo, ayo, ayo, ayo" baekhyun menjulur dari balik pintu. Chanyeol berusaha berkonsentrasi menangkap tangan baekhyun tanpa menyakitinya.

"kau tidak ingin bermain? Baiklah aku akan tidur"suara baekhun terdengar menjauh dari balik pintu.

"BAEKHYUNNN..." chanyeol menjerit panik.

Pilihan terakhir yang tak terucap, chanyeol berusaha meraba-raba rantai kunci yang tercantol pada balik dinding pintu kamar. Dengan usaha yang nyaris putus asa, akhirnya kunci rantai terlepas. Baekhyun yang terlalu bersemangat berusaha menutup pintu kembali, segera chanyeol menghalang pintu dengan sedikit menghentak yang justru membuat baekhyun terhuyung kedepan dan mejepit jari-jarinya.

"AAHHHH-NUNNA MEMATAHKAN JARI-JARIKU. Tanganku pataahhh...pergi dari sini...PERGIIIIEEEE" baekhyun menggelesot dilantai kesakitan, menangis tersedu sedu.

Chanyeol yang mulai panik hanya terdiam takut bahkan chanyeol tak sadar piring yang berisi makanan baekhyun terlepas dari tangannya. Perlahan–lahan chanyeol memposisikan diri menggapai tubuh baekhyun yang menggeliat-geliat dilantai.

"jangan menyentuhku, kau tidak dengar perkataanku? Aku bilang PERGIIEE"baekhyun melolong, melemparkan sendok makan pada wajah chanyeol yang berada dilantai.

" ba..baekhie ah..maafkan nunna. Nunna benar-benar tidak sengaja" mohon chanyeol yang kini malah ikut menangis. Kini chanyeol berusaha membujuk baekhyun dengan menggendonggnya kearah sofa.

"sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku, appaku bilang kau di pecat,, PERGGIIee, JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI"baekhyun kembali melolong dan menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya dari gendongan. Chanyeol tak berusaha membalas perkataan baekhyun sedikitpun, yang dilakukannya hanya mengucapkan kata maaf terus-menerus dan menyirami wajah baekhyun dengan ciuman disetiap sudut. Chanyeol mendudukkan baekhyun di tepi sofa yang mulai berangsur diam.

"baekhyun ah... maafkan nunna,,..nunna benar benar menyesal" bujuk chanyeol mensejajarkan tubuhnya dihadapan baekhyun sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang keluar dari mata baekhyun yang mulai sembab.

"pergi, pergi, menjauhlah dariku,.. dasar penyihir jahat" baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh chanyeol yang tak bergeming.

"baek ahh.." chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya sedih. " apa kau benar benar tidak menyukaiku?nunna benar benar menyayangimu, makanya nunna tidak rela kau jatuh sakit hanya karena tidak makan" tutur chanyeol sedih.

"Hhhmmm...bagaimana sebagai permintaan maaf, sehabis makan nunna akan membelikanmu es krim?tawar chanyeol geli melihat baekhyun berjengit tergoda mendengar tawaran chanyeol.

"TA tapii..appa tidak mengijinkan jika bukan hari minggu" jawab baekhyun lemas, menepukkan kedua tangannya, takut jika dia tak jadi mendapatkan es krim.

"HEEiii...nunna masih memiliki dua kelingking"chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya, kembali menawarkan suatu perjanian rahasia antara dia dan baekhyun terhadap kris. Mendengar perkataan chanyeol, membuat mata baekhyun berbinar bahagia. baekhyun melompat dari sofa, menubrukkan dirinya pada chanyeol yang nyaris terjengkang kebelakang, dan segara menautkan kelingkingya pada kelingking chanyeol dengan seringai penuh kebahagiaan. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

Detik ke detik, menit ke menit, hari ke hari terus berlalu, tapi tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan yang ditunjukkan baekhyun terhadap chanyeol. Justru kini kloningan baekhyun tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan tas ransel yang berukuran lebih besar dari tubuh si anak, tertengger merosot dipundaknya. Sang ibu hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas berisi. "kris, titip luhan, aku benar benar sibuk, aku akan menjemputnya besok atau lusa, jangan lupa memberinya makan, dari kakakmu termanis" chanyeol membaca tulisan yang dibawa anak kecil. "bukan kris yang akan repot,justru akulah yang akan memiliki pekerjaan ganda" gumam chanyeol lemas.

" Wah kau benar benar tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari omma, tapi lebih cantik omma sih"akhirnya luhan mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari chanyeol, luhan langsung menerobos masuk rumah tanpa izin.

"BAEKHYYUUUUNNNN..."luhan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tak mendapatkan jawaban, luhan kembali mengeluarkan teriakan baru yang jauh lebih keras, benar benar membuat telinga berdengung sakit. Dengan wajah terganggu, baekhyun muncul dari dapur membawa piring kaca kecil, berisi sepotong cake strobery, yang tersisa tak lebih dari setengahnya.

"HAANNIIEE..." baekhyun berlari gembira memeluk luhan sedikit kasar, meninggalkan jejak krim pada baju putih luhan dari tangan baekhyun.

"baekkiieee..."luhan cemberut melihat bajunya kotor akibat ulah baekhyun.

"hehee.." bukan minta maaf baekhyun malah cengengesan. "luhan mau?" tawar baekhyun, dan luhan memberi anggukan lucu.

"nunna, luhan mau cakenya" pinta baekhyun melirik chanyeol.

"tapi itu potongan terakhir baek" jawab chanyeol. Mendengar jawaban chanyeol baekhyun melirik bimbang pada cake yang tengah dipegangnya.

"lebih baik hanie jangan memakannya, cake ini sudah dua hari di lemari es" jawab baekhyun beralasan tak rela dengan mimik luhan yang benar benar terlihat kecewa. Chanyeol memutar matanya malas Mendengar ucapan baekhyun.

"siapa mau susu, ayo angkat tangan" tawar chanyeol mengacungkan tangannya sendiri, Melihat wajah luhan yang kian suram, akhirnya chanyeol menawarkan sekotak susu berukuran sedang. Tentu saja dibalas antusias dari keduanya.

"oke mari kita minum susu rasaaaa..."

"STROBERI"

"PISANG"

" siap bos bos kecil" chanyeol berseru riang membuat gerakan hormat, dan mendapatkan cekikikan lucu dari keduanya.

.

.

.

"jadi nunna ibu tiri atau pengasuh?" tanya luhan tengah meminum susu yang telah habis menimbulkan suara berisik, menggeserkan tubuhnya merapat pada chanyeol. Yang kini sudah berganti pakaian menjadi kaus biru bergambar karakter kartun pahlawan yang tidak diketahui chanyeol namanya.

"nunna pengasuhku" jawab baekhyun dari seberang sofa yang sibuk dengan susunya. Chanyeol hanya menarik nafas bersyukur baekhyun menjawabnya, entah sudah keberapa kali chanyeol ditanya hal yang sama, otak chanyeol kini terjebak dengan pertanyaan yang sama perharinya, mungkin akibat kata kata yang terus berulang membuat otak chanyeol sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya, bahkan anak berumur 7 tahun ikut bertanya.

"hmm"luhan mengangguk setuju. "permainan apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan"

" tidak terlalu banyak,sepertii..."sebelum chanyeol dapat membalasnya,luhan sudah memotongnya.

"petak umpet?"

"tidak"

"perang perangan?"

"tidak"

"lompat tali?"

"tidak"

"masak masakan?"

"HEII..aku bukan anak CEWEK"

"kejar kejaran?"

"rutinitas sehari hari"

"Apakah kau membacakan dongeng?"

"itu bagian appanya"

"apa kau mengajarkan aritmatika?"

"dia terlalu muda"

"eh?"

"heii"

"oke oke"

"EMMM.. nunna?"

"Hhmm.."

"Kau tau?"

"Hhmm.."

"kau benar benar membosankan"

"..."

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan kedua bocah laki laki yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan makanan masing masing tak menyadari kehadiran kris yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka. Kris bersandar pada kusen pintu sangat hikmat melihat pemandangan yang membuat dirinya menyunggingkan senyumnya tanpa sadar, melihat kasih sayang yang diberikan chanyeol kepada anaknya begitu tulus, anaknya yang rewel tapi chanyeol masih tetap bertahan, dengan aura keibuan, periang benar benar hal yang diinginkan kris selama ini, persis seperti istrinya. Segera kris menangkup kedua sisi pipinya yang mulai menjalar kehangatan. "apa yang kau pikirkan kris"ucap kris dalam hati, menepuk-nekuk kedua sisi pipinya, menyadarkan diri, bergegas mendekati ketiganya.

"Ehm.. ada yang merindukanku disini? Tampaknya aku diabaikan"kris berseru dengan muka berpura pura sedih. Tak menunggu jawaban kedua bocah tersebut, keduanya berteriak gembira dan bergelayutan di kedua sisi tangan kris. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihatnya, tidak mungkin dia ikut menirukan kedua bocah tersebut dengan berteriak gembira dan bergelayutan ditubuh kris, lebih baik chanyeol minggat dari bumi. Tapi mugkin chanyeol akan melakukannya jika sudah menjadi istri nanti, huff chanyeol mulai menghayal.

"apa kau mau mandi?aku akan membuatkan air hangat"usul chanyeol kasihan, melihat kris terlihat sangat letih.

"boleh" terima kris dengan senyum letih. Segera chanyeol berlari kecil menuju kamar kris.

Sesaat setelah selesai menyediakan air panas chanyeol kembali keruang makan."kris airnya sudah siap"

"oke" kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya mebawa piring kotor, dengan cekatan chanyeol mengambil alih piring yang dipegang kris.

"biar aku saja yang membersihkannya, ntar airnya keburu dingin " balas chanyeol, mendorong kris keluar dapur dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"hmm...baiklah"ucap kris tanpa balas, mengacak-acak rambut chanyeol sambil berlalu. Chanyeol hanya termangu memegang rambutnya yang baru saja disentuh oleh kris. Suasana hati chanyeol begitu cerah, menyuci piring dengan bernyanyi-nyanyi lagu tema khasmaran, sampai kicauan-kicauan protes dari sekitarpun tak dapat menghentikan kegembiraannya.

.

Kris yang telah selesai membersihkan diri, memilih ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya duduk diatas karpet putih ruang istirahat. Dengan wajah sudah terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya, dikombinasikan dengan pemilihan pakaian santai, kaus putih polos dan celana pendek hitam, terlihat nyaman dan segar.

"apa kau sangat lelah?" tanya chanyeol melihat kris sibuk merenggangkan tubuhnya. " Aku dapat memberikan pijatan jika kau mau"chanyeol menawarkan jasanya, menggerak gerakkan jarinya seperti gerakan memijat, yang justru lebih terlihat seperti ubur ubur.

Melihat kuku chanyeol super mengkilat tanpa cacat, jari-jari kurus, bahkan hanya menoel tubuh kris saja mungkin akan terkilir, akhirnya kris mengurungkan niatnya untuk menerima jasa pijat chanyeol.

"Heii...jangan meremehkanku, aku benar-benar kuat, kau tidak percaya?"oceh chanyeol sedikit tersinggung, memamerkan otot-otot transparanya, bahkan dia memukul lengannya meyakinkan kris, yang justru meninggalkan bekas merah pada lengannya, membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Melihat tingkah laku chanyeol yang lucu, membuat kris terkekeh geli, kris benar-benar menyukai tampilan chanyeol yang benar-benar polos.

"oke baiklah, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu pada tanganmu, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab" sahut kris bercanda merebahkan tubuhnya, dan berakhir kesakitan, karena chanyeol mencubit tubuh kris kesal mendengar ocehan kris.

Tak seperti pikiran kris. Chanyeol cukup handal memijat tubuhnya. Kini tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks dan ringan. chanyeol mengibaskan lengannya yang mulai terasa pegal, tapi tak sepenuhnya hilang. Akhirnya chanyeol mengajak baekhyun dan luhan memijat kris sekaligus bermain.

"siapa yang mau memijat?"ajak chanyeol kepada keduanya yang sibuk dengan mainan masing masing. Keduanya hanya melirik tanpa minat kepada chanyeol.

"Ayolah, kalian dapat melakukan apapun disini, PANG PPANG PPAANGG.."bujuk chanyeol tak mau kalah, membuat gerakan tangan memotong-motong pada punggung kris. Keduanya tergiur akan bujukan chanyeol akhirnya ikut bergabung memijat tubuh kris.

Awalnya pijatan yang diberikan ketiganya terasa nikmat, pijatan chanyeol yang segar dipadu pijatan pijatan lembut dari tangan mungil luhan dan baekhyun yang terasa hangat, tapi perlahan-lahan pijatan tersebut membuahkan rengekan dari kris. Tangan luhan mulai menjalar kearah rambut kris dan menarik nariknya gembira. Tangan baekhyun yang tadinya sibuk memijat tubuh kris, berganti dengan cubitan cubitan kecil yang cukup menyakitkan, tak lupa dia menempelkan giginya pada bahu kris. Bahkan saat ini, luhan mulai merangkak menaiki tubuh kris.

"Ahjussi,.enakkan? appaku sering menyuruhku menaiki tubuhnya saat pulang kerja" teriak luhan gembira diatas tubuh kris. Itu mungkin enak jika hanya luhan yang menaiki tubuhnya, tapi baekhyun dan bahkan chanyeol tergoda, dan ikut menaikinya.

"YAAKK...apa yang kalian lakukan, habislah kalian" teriak kris berpura pura marah dan membalikkan tubuhnya membuat ketiganya terjungkal.

"kalian telah membuat monster marah, raaeerrr..."kris memeluk luhan dan baekhyun menirukan mimik monster sambil menggigit kedua pipi mereka membuat keduanya tertawa geli.

"Hosh..hosh..tapi nunna juga ikut menaiki ahjushi"protes luhan masih teersengal-sengal, kenapa hanya dia dan baekhyun yang dihukum.

"tapi aku teman kalian, aku bukan monster jahat"ucap chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya. Dan akhirnya sang monsterlah yang kalah, terkulai lemas dari serangan klitikan maut dari ketiganya.

.

"oke anak anak bermain selesai, waktunya untuk tidur"perintah kris dengan napas yang masih terputus putus akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Tanpa protes keduanya langsung memberikan pelukan selamat malam pada kris dan chanyeol. Walaupun awalnya baekhyun enggan melakukannya pada chanyeol. dan keduanya segera berlari menuju kamar kris, jangan tanya bagaimana bisa luhan ikut bergabung tidur pada kris dan baekhyun, ranjang kris bukan ukuran biasa seperti ukuran raja atau ratu melainkan ukuran monster, kau bisa melakukan salto diatasnya.

.

"chanyeol shi"

"ya?"kini chanyeol berbalik melihat kris yang tengah berdiri dibelakangya, menghentikan aktivitasnya dari membereskan mainan luhan dan baekhyun.

"gomawo"

"Eh?"

"makasih, membuat suasana rumah ini terasa hidup kembali" tutur kris membungkukkan tubuhnya mendekati chanyeol, tangan besar kris menangkup pipi chanyeol dan perlahan tapi pasti kris mendaratkan bibirnya dikening chanyeol.

Tanpa sepatah katapun kris berbalik meninggalkan chanyeol tercengang bodoh.

"ya tuhaaann..apa yang baru saja ku lakukan" gumam kris lirih, membenturkan kepalanya pada pintu kamar yang baru saja tak bekerja sempurna. Disisi lain, chanyeol masih terduduk diam memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

.

"apa kita tidak akan melakukan sesuatu? Aku mulai bosan" akhirnya luhan memulai percakapan sambil berguling guling disofa, sesekali tubuh luhan menubruk tubuh baekhyun dan chanyeol disamping kiri dan kanannya. Setelah makan ketiganya memilih berada diruang istirahat, dan baekhyun sedari tadi sibuk mengganti channel tv, menunggu kepulangan kris yang akan pergi ketaman hiburan siang ini

"bagaimana kalau kita membuat bekal makan untuk ketaman hiburan?" ajak chanyeol bangkit dari sofa. "jika kalian dapat menyelesaikannya, aku akan memberi hadiah" tawar chanyeol, tangan terbuka membuat gerakan kotak.

"apakah itu hal yang seru?" tanya luhan sedikit ragu.

"kau tidak akan mengetahuinya jika kau belum mencobanya"chanyeol membungkuk berbisik pada keduanya dengan suara menggoda.

.

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" baekhyun bertanya bingung. Kini berada di ruang dapur.

"Oke, mari kita mulai dari membuat roti, tapi sebelumnya nunna pakaikan celemek dulu" chanyeol meraih celemek yang tergantung dibalik pintu dapur dan mulai memasangkannya pada tubuh luhan dan baekhyun.

Kini ketiganya sibuk membuat adonan roti yang di instruksikan chanyeol dengan suka cita. Sesekali luhan dan baekhyun mencuri-curi luang melempar tepung pada satu sama lain, saat chanyeol berpaling, walau kenyataannya chanyeol tersenyum berpura pura tidak tahu.

"oke roti sudah selesai, sekarang kita akan buat bekal nasinya" perintah chanyeol, kedua tangan memegang cetakan nasi berkatakter kupu- kupu dan ikan yang terbuat dari plastik.

" aku mau kupu-kupu"pekik baekhyun, berjinjit meraih cetakan dari tangan chanyeol.

"tapi aku juga mau itu" rampas luhan dari tangan baekhyun.

"ITU MILIKKU" teriak baekhyun mulai kesal, tangan baekhyun mulai menggerayangi mendorong luhan nyaris terjatuh.

"JANGAN MENDORONGKU" kini luhan ikut menaikkan suaranya, membalas mendorong tubuh baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya, tentu menguntungkan untuknya membuat tubuh baekhyun tersungkur kebelakang.

" ITU KARENA KAU MERAMPAS MILIKKU" teriak baekhyun kembali, menyambar sisa tepung yang terletak di meja dapur dan melemparnya tepat diwajah luhan. Kini wajah dan baju luhan berubah warna putih mencolok. Luhan berusaha membersihkan tumpukan tepung diwajahnya dengan sedikit kasar, dan sedetik kemudian luhan berusaha meraih tumpukan tepung dimeja, tapi digagalkan oleh chanyeol yang telah menyambar terlebih dahulu.

"ANAK ANAK" ujar chanyeol keras keras, menyerah dari rasa frustasi. Mereka berbalik menghadap chanyeol, tangan masih mencengkraam kerah masing-masing, terlihat tak satupun ada niat untuk melepaskan genggaman masing masing.

" Aku bukan ahjussi atau appa kris disini, tapi AKU MASIH MEMLIKI TERITORI DISINI, bukan berati aku tidak bisa menghukum kalian" ancam chanyeol memberi penekanan diakhir. Perlahan-lahan genggaman mengendur di kerah masing-masing.

"oke sekarang mari kita selesaikan ini dan membersihkannya" perintah chanyeol tanpa memberi ruang protes. Sedikit teguran dari chanyeol akhirnya bekal piknik seselai juga, dengan kesepakatan bekal nasi menjadi bentuk kupu kupu untuk keduanya.

.

"nunna, nunna dimana hadiaku? HADIAHKU" baekhyun mulai menuntut hadiahnya tangan menadah meminta kearah chanyeol.

"iya dimana hadiah kami?" kini luhan mengikuti baekhyun.

" Oke sebentar sayang" ucap chanyeol, mengambil hadiah dari laci dvd.

"ini diaaa.." chanyeol berseru gembira memberi hadiah ketangan masing masing. Keduanya bersuka cita menerima hadiah pemberian chanyeol. Luhan mendaptakan boneka rusa biru dan baekhyun mendapatkan boneka rilakuma cokelat lucu dengan mata yang yang tidak simetris hasil karya chanyeol, senada dengan baju yang dikenakannya untuk ketaman. Tak butuh waktu lebih dari 10 menit menunggu, terdengar suara mesin mobil kris semakin mendekat.

.

.

.

Setibanya di taman hiburan, cuaca cukup terik, tapi angin masih berhembus meniup- niup rok chanyeol yang cukup pendek, mengungkapkan paha porselennya. Liburan yang menyenangkan sedikit terusik oleh pemilihan kostum yang salah, tangan terus memegangi ujung rok yang kapanpun bisa mengungkapkan isi roknya, celana dalam putih polkadot pink dipadukan pita mini yang disematkan diujung pinggir garis celana.

"Sebaiknya kita makan terlebih dahulu, ini cukup siang" tuntun kris menuju pohon rindang yang ada disudut taman.

Baekhyun dan luhan kini tengah sibuk mengeluarkan bekal makanan, kris sibuk menata dan menggelar karpet. Sedangkan chanyeol sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, apakah dia memilih makan dengan cara duduk mengungkapkan isi roknya, atau berjongkok membuat imagenya runtuh menjijikkan dihadapan kris, atau mungkin dia akan makan berdiri dengan beralasan pantatnya terkena benjolan menyerupai bisul.

"duduklah disini" ucap kris menepuk jaket supreme miliknya yang telah dilepas untuk chanyeol, yang terus saja menjaga isi roknya sepanjang perjalanan.

"Go..gomawo kris" chanyeol mengikat jaket kris pada pingganya, dan duduk disamping kris malu malu.

"its okey, chan" balas kris terkekeh geli, melihat pipi chanyeol semburat merah, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

.

"aku ingin menaiki komedi putar pertama" baekhyun berseru gembira, setelah semua menyelesaikan makannya. Ketiga kecuali kris, naik mengikuti keinginan baekhyun, chanyeol yang mengawasi mereka dari jarak dekat, sementara kris dari seberang terus melambaikan tangan, saat komedi putar melintasi tempat kris berdiri, dan sesekali terlihat dia mengambil gambar dari ponselnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan komedi putar, dua termuda tampak bingung menentukan pilihan tujuan berikutnya. baekhyun tampak tergiur oleh wahana yang meluncur begitu kencang menyerupai kereta api, itu sangat berisik penuh teriakan saat melintas diatas pandangan.

"bisakah kita menaiki itu?" telunjuk kecil baekhyun terarah pada rollercoaster yang baru saja melintas.

"itu untuk dewasa baek, anak anak tidak dapat menaikinya" ucap kris menengadah pada wahana yang di tunjuk baekhyun, dengan raut muka kecewa, baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk setuju. Sementara dibelakang mereka, chanyeol yang beberapa detik lalu pucat melihat wahana rollercoaster kembali terlihat merona tak jadi menaikinya, tangan menangkup dada, dengan ucapan seribu sukur.

Tapi kelegaan chanyeol tak berlangsung lama, tubuhnya termangu,kini diseret paksa oleh luhan mendekati wahana bianglala, bukan hanya takut kecepatannya, atau jungkir baliknya, tapi chanyeol juga takut ketinggian.

"bi..bisakah aku ti..tidak ikut" ucap chanyeol terbata-bata gugup. " aku sedikit lelah"

"kita bisa istirahat didalam sana, kita hanya duduk saja. Pemandangan dari atas sangat menakjubkan" kini kris menyeret chanyeol memasuki bianglala.

Itu karena wahana atau genggaman tangan kris, detak jantung chanyeol berjalan tak karuan, sampai suara dentuman menjalar ketelinga.

Mendesah "tapi ji..jika aku ii..kut akan terasa se..sempit" chanyeol begitu lemas yang telah menaiki wahana.

"ini tidak sempit chan,lihat bahkan baekhyun masih dapat berdiri diatas bangku" ucap kris meyakinkan, tapi perlahan suara kris mengecil curiga melihat tingkah chanyeol yang terus saja gelisah. "apa kau takut chan?"

"TIDAK" teriak chanyeol tanpa sadar mengejutkan lainnya, walaupun raut muka chanyeol mengatakan sebaliknya. "maafkan aku, i..itu karena.. eeghh sudahlah lupakan" chanyeol mendesah lemas, memalingkan wajah mengalihkan perhatian.

Detak jantung dan adrenalin chanyeol mulai bergemuruh, suara sekitar semakin menjauh digantingan deguban jantung yang menjalar ketelinga,seiring bianglala bergerak, lubang-lubang hitam tercipta dari penglihatan chanyeol, yang beberapa saat lagi mungkin akan menelannya, bau mesin wahana menjalar memasuki paru-paru menggantikan oksigen yang menyesakkan.

" a..aku takut" kini chanyeol histeris, tak dapat menutupi ketakutan yang bersarang dikepala, air mata akhirnya merebak deras, tubuh merosot lemas kelantai dengan muka tertangkup gemetar.

"oh god, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sebelumnya, kalau takut ketinggian?" kris ikut panik melihat chanyeol mulai menangis histeris. Ikut duduk dilantai bersam chanyeol. "tenanglah aku disini, tidak akan terjadi apa apa chan" kris menarik tubuh chanyeol yang bergetar hebat kedalam pelukannya, mengelus-elus punggung chanyeol lembut menenangkan. Pelukan kris memang menenangkan, tapi degub jantung chanyeol semakin mengglia, kini kris tengah memeluknya, membuat mukanya menjadi semerah tomat, antara takut dan bahagia.

"nunna apa kau benar-benar takut?" tanya luhan dengan raut muka sedih, tadinya tertawa dengan baekhyun kini terdiam melihat chanyeol. "sini aku akan memelukmu juga" luhan turun kelantai juga mengikuti keduanya.

" jangan menangis kau terlihat jelek" walaupun sedikit kasar, terlihat dari nada bicaranya, baekhyun benar benar khawatir pada chanyeol, dan justru memeluk chanyeol yang paling erat sedih.

.

"berhentilah menangis, mata bulatmu akan semakin besar karena bengkak" kris bercanda agar chanyeol berhenti dari tangisnya. Kini mereka sudah berada area taman tempat mereka makan siang tadi. Baekhyun dan luhan tak jauh dari keduanya tengah bermain di gundukan pasir. Sementara kris dan chanyeol memilih duduk dibangku di sudut taman.

Mendengar ucapan kris, membuat chanyeol sedikit kesal, dan memukul dada kris cukup keras. Dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kris yang bidang.

"hei berhentilah, jika tidak aku akan menciummu" ancam kris gemas melihat chanyeol cemberut menggemaskan dimata kris. " jika kau tidak diam dalam dua detik, aku akan benar-benar menciummu" ucap kris, menangkup kedua pipi chanyeol, mendekatkan bibirnya pada milik chanyeol mengancam.

"coba saja kalau berani" jawab chanyeol, memasang muka galak yang jatuhnya lucu dimata kris, justru membuat kris kini benar-benar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pink chanyeol yang bena-benar kissable.

Ciuman hanya berlangsung dua detik, tapi keduanya terlihat menikmatinya. Tangan kris masih tetap menangkup pipi chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya terdiam yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menarik cairan yang terjebak diantara lubang hidungnya,yang muncul dari tangisan chanyeol. Seakan mendapat restu kembali, kris kembali menautkan bibirnya pada bibir menggoda chanyeol. Keduanya terjebak menikmati ciuman tanpa menghiraukan sekitar yang mungkin melihat mereka. Tangan kiri kris perlahan merangkak ke tengkuk chanyeol dan satunya menjalar kepinggang chanyeol, menarik tubuh chanyeol mendekat pada tubuhnya. Sedangkan chanyeol, kini memegang dada kris menguatkan pegangannya, keduanya benar benar hanyut dalam ciuman yang dipimpin kris. Sampai ciuman itu terputus paksa dari interupsi baekhyun.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" rahang baekhyun jatuh terbuka tak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. "uuhh... aku sesak pipis" ucap baekhyun tak dapat mendebatkan yang baru dilihatnya, pipisnya benar benar genting.

" aku akan mengantarmu baek" chanyeol segera berdiri menjauh dari kris, mungkin sedikit berpisah akan menghilangkan suasanya kikuk nantinya. "ayo cepat baek appa menunggu kita diparkiran"

"saat ini aku sedang sesak pipis, tapi nanti aku tetap menuntut jawaban" ucap baekhyun terseret-seret ditarik chanyeol, sementara tangan lainnya memegang bagian tengah celana menahan kencing.

.

.

Itu cukup malam ketika mereka sampai rumah dari taman hiburan. Chanyeol segera melepas pakaiannya meninggalkan pakaian dalam yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya tanpa mengambil mandi, itu cukup lelah. merangkak naik pada ranjang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, sudah sekitar 20 menit berusaha tidur. Tapi disaat terlelap kejadian ditaman hiburan melintas dipikiranya membuatnya kembali terjaga resah. Sampai dia benar-benar akan terlelap, muncul suara nyaring membuatnya kini benar-benar terjaga.

KRIN KRING KRING

"oh god, apa lagi ini"

"arrgghh.. itu ponselku, ponsel sialanku" desis chanyeol kesal. Chanyeol merangkak turun dari ranjang, tapi tak menemukan sumber suara. Kepala berdenyut hebat akibat chanyeol menangis ditaman.

DI KOLONG DIKOLONG, chanyeol menyuruk ke kolong menggapai-gapai hapenya yang terbaring di atas baju kotor.

"sial" ucap chanyeol mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang terbentur pinggir kasur. Tapi perasaan kesal kini berganti dengan penasaran, saat ini kris tengah mengSMS padanya.

Dengan perasaan was-was, jantung mulai berdetak lebih cepat, chanyeol memberanikan diri membuka pesan.

From: kris to: chanyeol

Apa kau sudah tidur?

.

From : chanyeol to: kris

Aku belum tidur

.

From: kris to: chanyeol

Kejadian tadi, maafkan aku. Aku sedikit kurang ajar

" itu bukan sedikit, tapi banyak" gumam chanyeol terkekeh membaca pesan kris.

.

From : chanyeol to: kris

Tidak apa apa

.

From: kris to: chanyeol

Jadi kau menyukainya?kekekee...tak kunsangka

.

From : chanyeol to: kris

Heii..apa maksudmu?

.

From: kris to: chanyeol

Hahaa,.. iya iya maaf, jangan ngambek dong

.

From: kris to: chanyeol

Chan?

.

From : chanyeol to: kris

Hhmmm..

.

From: kris to: chanyeol

Bagaimana sebagai permintaan maaf, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan

.

From : chanyeol to: kris

Seperti berkencan?

.

From: kris to: chanyeol

Bisa dibilang seperti itu

.

From: kris to: chanyeol

Chan?

.

From: kris to: chanyeol

Chanyeol?

.

From: kris to: chanyeol

Heiii kau masih disana?

.

From: kris to: chanyeol

Jika kau tidak mau, tak apa, anngap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya

.

Kini kris benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya, chanyeol tak membalas ajakannya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian senyum kris kembali mengembang, akhirnya chanyeol kembali membalasnya.

.

From : chanyeol to: kris

AKU MAU, AKU MAU

.

From: kris to: chanyeol

YAAYYY...oke, sampai ketemu besok chanlie

.

From : chanyeol to: kris

Ehh?chanlie?

.

From: kris to: chanyeol

Itu namamu dalam bahasa cina

.

From : chanyeol to: kris

Aku menyukainya..hehee..

.

From: kris to: chanyeol

Kekekee...good night chanlie, muaahh

.

From : chanyeol to: kris

YEEeKK, apa itu

.

From: kris to: chanyeo,l

CUP CUP,.. MUAH MUAH o

.

From : chanyeol to: kris

YAAAKKS...iuhh

 **.**

 **SEPERTI SEBELUMNYA JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA..UNTUK MEMBUATKU MAKIN SEMANGAT NULIS..ITU SALAH SATU ENERGI PENULIS.**

 **MAAF MALAH KEBANYAKAN BAEKYEOL, KEASIKAN NULIS BAEKYEOL HEHEEE...**


End file.
